Super Mario World 4: Mario Bros. vs Koopa Bros
'Super Mario World 4: Mario Bros. vs Koopa Bros By Popple Koopa'''System: Nintendo DS Release Date: May 19 2007 Graphics: 3D, Sidescrolling '' ''Story''' ''' 'Wart and Bowser have always hated each other. Wart invaded Bowser's Castle and Bowser and Wart got into a huge fight. Then they realized that they had one thing in common- they both hated the Mario Brothers! When it looked bad it got even worse! The two brothers decided to team up together to defeat the Mario Bros! They both kidnap Peach and this time, the Mario Bros. have to go do this adventure together. Can they save Peach? ' ''Controls In this game you must control both Mario and Luigi. ' 'Mario Controls A: Jump, (in water) Swim (if next to a ledge Mario and Luigi will jump) X or Y: Make both Brothers dash, (after collecting Orange Koopa Shell) Shell Dash. Note: If both Bros. have Koopa shells, both Bros. will do Shell Dash. R: (after collecting Fire Flower) Throw red fireballs, (after collecting Feather) fly (when flying, Mario will carry Luigi) ' 'Luigi Controls B: Jump, (in water) swim (if next to a ledge Mario and Luigi will jump) X or Y: Make both Brothers dash, (after collecting Blue Koopa Shell) Shell Dash. Note: iI both Bros. have Koopa shells, both Bros. will do Shell Dash L: (after collecting Fire Flower) Throw green fireballs ' 'Teamwork Controls A and B then L and R: Double Ground Pound (helpful to use on bosses) Hold L then press A, B and R: Super Jump (useful to get up high ledges, Mario must have cape first) ' 'Items'' Mushroom: Recover 1 HP (if all HP disappears both Bros. faint and you lose a life) Blue Mushroom: Recover 3 HP Orange Mushroom: Recover all HP Silver Mushroom: Adds 1 HP to maximum Gold Mushroom: Adds 3 HP to maximum (there are only two in the whole game!) 1-Up Mushroom: Gain one life. 5-Up Mushroom: Gain five lives (there is only one in the whole game) Red Fire Flower: Makes Mario able to throw fireballs Green Fire Flower: Makes Luigi able to throw fireballs Feather: Gives Mario a cape so he can fly Eggs: Two eggs hatch, one with Yoshi and one with Birdo. Mario rides Yoshi and Luigi rides Birdo. Press X to make Yoshi eat and Y to make Birdo eat. Orange Koopa Shell: Makes Mario become Koopa Mario so he can do Shell Dash Blue Koopa Shell: Makes Luigi become Koopa Luigi so he can do Shell Dash ? Blocks: Anyone can hit them for coins or items M Block: Only Mario can hit them for coins or items L Block: Same as M Block but only Luigi can hit it M L Block: These huge blocks require both Mario and Luigi to hit them at the same time. ! Blocks: Same as ? blocks but some could contain enemies! ' 'Tips'' There are some things that need to be known before starting the game. ' ''- Red fire gates require Mario to use fireballs to open them, as the green ones need Luigi's fireballs.' '- If you defeat a Golden Goomba you will unlock a Minigame for Minigame Mode.' '- When Mario jumps up a ledge, you need Luigi to jump afterwards.' '' ''Enemies List Goomba Koopa Troopa Spiny Lakitu Golden Goomba Super Koopa Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Soccer Son Boo'' '''Big Boo Bigger Boo Crowned Boo Shy Guy Fly Guy Twin Guys Tall Guy Fat Guy Blaze Guy Ice Guy Thunder Guy Freezie Wiggler Bob-omb Blarrg Bullet Bill Dry Bones Big Bones Red Bones Cheep Cheep Green Cheep Rex Giant Rex Dry Rex ...and many more! ' 'Worlds '' World 1: Rocky Meadows. This place has lots of rocks! You can push some to reveal doorways. The enemies here are the basic Goombas, Koopas, Slave Toads, and more. World 2: Swirly Ocean. This is an ocean with a lot of whirlpools. Don't swim in them. The enemies are Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers and Unagis. World 3: Yoshi's Island. This is a basic overworld with Slave Yoshis, Slave Toads, Goombas, Strollin' Stus, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Bandits, Electrogoombas, Coo Coos, Big Guys, and Tweeters. World 4: Mt. Iron. This is a tall mountain made of iron. You will go outside it and in. It has new enemies called Iron Goombas that take 8 punches to be destroyed, along with Stone Buzzies, Amps, and Iron Toads. World 5: Pipe Woods. This is a forest with a lot of warp pipes and Piranha Plants. It has Piranha Plants, Pale Piranhas, Putrid Piranhas, Frost Piranhas, and Cobrats. World 6: Lethal Lava Land. What? A land from Super Mario 64? Not really. It has the same name and is still smothered in lava, but it's about ten times bigger since if these worlds were only as big as SM64 worlds this game would be too easy. Anyway the enemies are Firesnake, Bully, Podoboo, Ember, Lava Bubble and more. World 7: Koopa Kingdom. This isn't the last world? No! This will be the scary-themed place of this game. The enemies are Boos, Dry Bones, Dull Bones, Dark Boos, and more scary ghost people. World 8: Bowser's Castle. The final world will be very tough to get through due to all the enemies and puzzles. The enemies here are Koopatrols, Magikoopas, Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, Rocky Wrenches, and Tanks. Good luck defeating Bowser! '''' 'Level Types'' Normal Level: Just a normal level with enemies. It changes depending on the level you are on. ' 'Fortress: There is one in each world. Make it to the end to fight either a Fire Bro, Hammer Bro, Boomarang Bro, or Sledge Bro. ' ''Ghost House: The name says what it is. A house full of ghosts. Just be careful about where you go. You don't want to get lost and end up losing all of your time.' ' 'Special Level: There is one special level in each world. When you make it to the end you fight a mini-boss depending on the world. Note: In the levels list all Special Levels are marked with a *S*. ' ''Castle: The hardest levels of a world. At the end you must defeat a Koopaling and their partner. The only Koopa boss that is one person is Wowser in the final level.' ' 'Levels'' World-1: Piranha Plant Jungle 1-1 Piranha Plant Jungle 1 1-2 Piranha Plant Jungle 2 1-3 Piranha Plant Fortress 1-4 Piranha Plant Jungle 3 1-5 *S* Piranha Plant Tree 1-6 Piranha Plant Jungle 4 1-7 Larry's Castle Boss: Larry and Petey Piranha Bro Boss: Boomerang Bro Mini-Boss: Ptooie ' 'World 2: Wet-Dry Desert'' 2-1 Wet Dry Desert 1 2-2 Wet Dry Desert 2 2-3 Wet Dry Ghost House 2-4 *S* Mummy's Pyramid 2-5 Wet Dry Desert 3 2-6 Wet Dry Fortress 2-7 Morton's Castle Boss: Morton and Eyerok Bro Boss: Fire Bro Mini-Boss: Mummy Pokey ' 'World 3: Choco Island'' 3-1 Choco Ghost House 3-2 Choco Island 1 3-3 *S* Chocolate Tunnel 3-4 Choco Fortress 3-5 Ludwig's Castle Boss: Ludwig and Robirdo Bro Boss: Hammer Bro Mini-Boss: Goomboss ' 'World 4: Freezie Mountain'' 4-1 Freezie Mountain 1 4-2 Freezie Mountain 2 4-3 Freezie Ghost House 1 4-4 Freezie Mountain 3 4-5 *S* Freezie Igloo 4-6 Freezie Fortress 4-7 Freezie Mountain 4 4-8 Freezie Ghost House 2 4-9 Lemmy's Castle Boss: Lemmy and Mr. Blizzard Bro Boss: Sledge Bro Mini-Boss: Giant Freezie ' 'World 5: Magic Land'' 5-1 Magic Fortress 5-2 Magic Land 1 5-3 Magic Land 2 5-4 Magic Land 3 5-5 Magic Ghost House 5-6 Magic Land 4 5-7 *S* Mirror House 5-8 Iggy's Castle Boss: Iggy and Kamek Bro Boss: Two Boomerang Bros. Mini0Boss: Magic Rex ' 'World 6: Boo Woods'' 6-1 Boo Ghost House 1 6-2 Boo Woods 1 6-3 Boo Fortress 6-4 Boo Woods 2 6-5 Boo Ghost House 2 6-6 Boo Woods 3 6-7 *S* Boo Mansion 6-8 Boo Woods 4 6-9 Boo Ghost House 3 6-10 Roy's Castle Boss: Roy and King Boo Bro Boss: Two Fire Bros. Mini-Boss: Red Boo ' 'World 7: Cheep Cheep Beach'' 7-1 Cheep Cheep Beach 1 7-2 Cheep Cheep Beach 2 7-3 Cheep Cheep Fortress 7-4 Cheep Cheep Ghost House 7-5 Cheep Cheep Beach 3 7-6 *S* Sunken Ghost Ship 7-7 Wendy's Castle Boss: Wendy and Boss Bass Bro Boss: Two Hammer Bros. Mini-Boss: Boo Cheep ' 'World 8: Shadow World'' 8-1 Shadow World 1 8-2 Shadow Ghost House 1 8-3 Shadow World 2 8-4 Shadow World 3 8-5 Shadow Fortreess 8-6 Shadow World 4 8-7 Shadow Ghost House 2 8-8 Shadow World 5 8-9 *S* Shadow Doom Ship 8-10 Bowser Jr.'s Castle Boss: Bowser Jr. and Shadow Mario Bro Boss: Two Sledge Bros. Mini-Boss: Shadow Bro ' 'World 9: Koopa Valley'' 9-1 Koopa Valley 1 9-2 Koopa Valley 2 9-3 Koopa Ghost House 1 9-4 Koopa Valley 3 9-5 Koopa Fortress 9-6 Koopa Valley 4 9-7 Koopa Valley 5 9-8 Koopa Ghost House 2 9-9 *S* Blaze Cave 9-10 Koopa Valley 6 9-11 Bowser's Castle Boss: Bowser and Wart Bro Boss: Boomerang Bro and Fire Bro Mini-Boss: Czar Dragon ' 'World 10: Star Road'' 10-1 Star Road 1 10-2 Star Road 2 10-3 Star Ghost House 1 10-4 Star Road 3 10-5 Star Fortress 10-6 Star Road 4 10-7 Star Ghost House 2 10-8 *S* Rainbow Ride 10-9 Star Ghost House 3 10-10 Wart's Castle Boss: Wowser Bro Boss: Hammer Bro and Sledge Bro Mini Boss: Monty Mole in Tank ' 'Minigame Mode'' You can play 1-player mode or multiplayer mode. In multiplayer mode you can play up to four players. ' '1P: Mario'' 2P: Luigi 3P: Wario 4P: Waluigi ' 'Minigame List'' Here is the list of games and how to unlock them. ' 'No Holds Starred: Default'' Dash Bash: Default Maze Race: Defeat Golden Goomba in Level 1-1 Shell Course: Defeat Golden Goomba in Level 2-4 Flower Power: Defeat Golden Goomba in Level 4-4 Slide Ride: Defeat Golden Goomba in Level 9-1 Blame the Flame: Defeat Golden Goomba in Level 10-10 ' 'Cheats'' Yes, there are cheat codes. Each one has a different effect. Here is the list of cheats. ' 'Wa Mode: Highlight your file, hold L and R then press A. This cheat allows you to play as Wario and Waluigi. Wario acts as Mario and Waluigi acts as Luigi. ' ''Super Luigi Mode: Highlight your file, hold L and R then press X then A. This makes Luigi act as Mario and Mario act as Luigi.' ' 'Mirror Mode: Highlight your file, hold L and R then press A and X at the same time. This reverses the direction of the game (like in the normal game you have to go right, in this mode you go left.) ' ''''Play Locked Minigame: Highlight the locked minigame you want to play, then tap it ten10 times. (Note: You will lose ten coins in all Adventure mode files every time you do this.) '''